Le Parrain
by Nahiki
Summary: La Vie de Hinata Hyuga est ennuyante... trop. Une rencontre, dangereuse pour les deux, va boulverser sa vie et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire...  NaruxHina - Personnage OOC ! Les autres couples surprise !


_Chapitre 1 : La rencontre_

_Dans une rue pleine d'habitants de la ville de Konoha. On pouvait observer plusieurs catégories de personnes qui se promènent dans cette ville centrale. Certains sont habillés à la mode d'aujourd'hui, d'autre très classe, d'autre avec leur moyen et d'autre qui n'ont pas vraiment le choix. _

_Dans les catégories présenté, une jeune fille aux cheveux noire avec des reflets bleue aux yeux si clair aux couleur d'une perle, était assise sur une banc devant un magasin de disque. Elle est habillée d'un uniforme de lycéenne. _

_Elle écoutait de la musique avec son I-pod de couleur orange. Elle bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique " Resistance " de son groupe préférée... Muse. _

_Elle bougeait ses lèvres au rythme des paroles, comme si c'était elle qui chantait, son pied droit dansait, bouger doucement. Elle patientait tout en regardant les gens marcher dans tous les sens dans la rue commerçante. Devant elle se tenait un magasin d'instrument de musique, un piano trônait. _

_Elle sourit, dieu qu'elle adorait la musique classique et de la musique au ton du rock. _

_Tout a coup, une limousine blanche lui coupa la vision du piano. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de derrière. La jeune fille ne bougea point. _

_Il n'offusqua pas._

_- Mademoiselle Hyuga, votre père vous attends au restaurant, dit-il calmement_

_La jeune demoiselle souffla, elle se leva gracieusement, elle tapota sa jupe machinalement, elle enlève les écouteurs de ses oreilles puis éteint son I-pod tout en montant à l'arrière de la limousine. _

_Elle posa un pied dans la voiture et vit une housse pour un vêtement de soirée. Elle soupira et monta complètement. Le chauffeur fermis la portière. Elle attendit que le chauffeur démarre. _

_Elle appuya sur un bouton pour que le chauffeur ne puisse pas l'apercevoir en train de ce dévêtir et de mettre sa robe de soirée. La jeune fille était tout simplement magnifique. Sa robe était en bustier et noire. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. En révélant au gens qui l'entoure des jambes parfaite. Les talons qu'elle portait était simple mais elle lui faisait les jambes plus fines. _

_Elle se maquilla, en mettant autour de ses yeux de perles du Khôl, un peu de mascara et une fine touche de glosse. _

_De jeune fille de dix-sept ans, elle passe d'une demoiselle de vingt et un ans. La limousine s'arrêta, elle attendit que le chauffeur vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Quand elle sortit du véhicule. _

_Elle entendit les murmures des passants._

_- Nom de Dieu ! tu as vu cette bombe !, chuchota un homme à son ami_

_- Tu as raison ! Je tuerai père et mère pour l'avoir dans mon lit !, s'extasia t-il_

_La jeune fille, les joues rouge, continua son chemin. Elle tourna, instinctivement peut-être, la tête vers la gauche. Elle vit un homme blond la regarder avec insistance. _

_Ce n'était pas pervers, mais autre chose qu'elle ne saurait définir... Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui coupa sa contemplation en parlant avec le blond. _

_Déçu, elle baissa la tête et entra dans le restaurant. Un majordome vient l'accueillir, il lui informa que son père l'attends et deuxième étage. Elle le suivit sans parler. _

_Elle entendit toujours les murmures sur elle. C'était embarrassant. _

_Son père leva le regard sur elle, il sourit. D'ailleurs, uns des clients lui fait une remarque._

_- Seigneur Hiashi, tu nous avait cacher une beauté pareil ?, Hiashi sourit_

_- Je vous présente ma plus belle créature, ma fille, Hinata._

_Le client se leva et attrapa la main de la dite Hinata pour lui faire une bise._

_- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Lady..., lui dit doucement l'homme._

_Il n'était pas laid pour un homme de son age. Brun, cheveux court, yeux noir, une barbe naissante et derrière son costume au peut deviner une musculature. _

_Mais pour Hinata, il était moche... elle n'aime pas les bruns qui se prend pour des charmeur à quarante ans ! _

_Mais elle sourit contrainte. Il garda sa main pour l'emmener près de son père et l'assoire tout en lui tirant la chaise._

_- Merci, dit doucement la jeune fille._

_Tout en attendant son repas, la jeune fille regarda le restaurant car pour elle, c'était la seule chose à faire... elle s'ennuyait a en mourir. _

_Et là, elle vit le blond qu'elle avait vu dehors au escalier. Il portait un costume tout blanc, avec une chemise orange et une cravate blanche._

__ Un riche... moi qui croyais qu'il n'était pas comme eux, dommage un si bel homme..., se disait-elle en regardant l'homme brun._

_Peut être ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Idiote !_

_Vu avec la femme qui se ramène, sa m'étonnerai !_

_Oh de suite ! Je te signal vu comment tu es habillée tu n'es pas comme eux !_

_C'est vrai..._

_Tu vois ? Fais confiance !_

_Tu en as des bonnes toi ! Faire confiance alors que je ne le connais même pas ! Tant se sera la dernière fois que je le verrai !_

_En plus ! Parle lui ! Il est intéressé par toi trou du cul !_

_Non mais tu es complètement malade ? Tu me connais Je suis timide, je ne pourrai pas et en plus... il a une copine, vu comment la fille aux cheveux rose le tien !_

_Non mais tu as vu comment il te regardait ? Si il n'y avait que toi et lui, il t'aurai pris sur place ! Et la bonbon rose là vire là merde !_

_C'est pas vrai... je me met à me parler à moi même maintenant !_

_héhéhé, c'est con !_

- Hinata ! cria son père pour la réveiller.

- Pardon Père ! J'étais dans mes pensés... Veuillez m'excusez...

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis le brun, en attendant nos plat... m'accordez vous cette danse ?

Elle regarda surprise, et sentit le regard de son père. Elle soupira discrètement et accepta.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table du blond et elle remarqua qu'il était avec sa famille... Le brun lui coupa dans sa contemplation.

- Vous êtes d'une beauté rayonnante Lady Hinata, complimenta le brun.

- Merci pour ce compliment Monsieur, répondit-elle les rouge au joue.

Elle sentit les mains de l'homme caresser doucement son dos tout en descendant vers ses reins. Hinata était mal, dégoûtée et écoeurée...

Malheureusement, elle n'y pouvait rien... son père la regardait en souriant. L'homme serrait davantage se prise.

Elle regardait le blond, il la regardait aussi. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Elle y vit de la colère et du dégoût et elle lui transmet sa tristesse et son écoeurement.

Elle vit les plats arriver. Elle se détacha de l'homme.

- Le repas est arrivé Monsieur..., il sourit et il lui fait une bise main.

Ils se dirigèrent à table et mangèrent leur repas.

- Tu as vu Naruto ? Pauvre fille, moi qui croyais que c'était une gentille fille... elle danse avec un homme qui pourrait être son père... Tu crois que c'est une fille de joie ?, lui demanda la rose

- Tu ne sais rien Sakura. Alors fais moi plaisir, tait toi. Répondis froidement Naruto

La dite Sakura resta surprise, jamais Naruto lui avait parlé de cette façon. Même sa famille resta surprise, mais la femme aux cheveux rouge sourit tendrement. Non pas qu'elle était heureuse qu'il lui avait parlé de cette façon, mais pour plus tard. Dire qu'Hinata était heureuse est un euphémisme ! Son blond, alors qu'il ne la connaissait en rien, l'avait défendu !

_Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il n'était pas comme les autres !_

_Oui !_

Naruto quant à lui, il fulminait et le pire il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Bon c'est vrai, il l'a trouvée splendide mais il ne la connaissait pas ! Merde, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé ! En un simple regard, cette fille l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'approche... pour leur sécurité.

- Hinata, tu devrais partir, demain tu as cours ! dit son père

- Oui père, elle s'inclina en s'excusant et en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

- Au revoir Lady Hinata, au plaisir de vous revoir !

Elle sourit puis s'en alla.

La femme aux cheveux rouge regarde la belle fille aux cheveux noire partire puis regarde Naruto.

- Une lycéenne mon chéri... tu ma rencontrera peut être à ton nouveau lycée.

- On ne veux pas de lèche botte Kushina, dit une homme aux cheveux noire avec des yeux aussi noire.

- Peut-être Sasuke... peut-être, souri Kushina

- Tout va bien Fils ?, demanda la même copie de Naruto sauf qu'il était plus vieux et qu'il n'avait pas trois cicatrices sur chaque joues.

- Oui papa, répondit Naruto

_ J'appréhende juste ma rencontre avec elle..., ce disait-il

Le lendemain, elle se leva vers six heures du matin. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, enlève sa nuisette bleue ciel et grimpa à la cabine de douche.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle prend sa serviette blanche pendu à sa droite et ce sécha.

Elle sort de la salle de bain, vêtue de sa serviette de bain, prend un autre uniforme rouge et blanc de son lycée. Elle enleva sa serviette, met des sous vêtements en dentelle blanc. Enfile sa jupe, sa chemise, ses chaussettes qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse et sa cravate. Elle se regarde sur sa coiffeuse, se maquille légèrement. Elle passe un petit coup de brosse. Elle regarda sa pendule, sept heure passé.

Elle prend vite son sac de cours et descend pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné... comme chaque matin.

A table, son père, sa petite soeur, son cousin et des gouvernantes s'y trouvaient. Elle s'assoit discrètement comme si elle avait peur de ce faire repérer...

- Je ne serai pas à la maison ce soir, informa le chef de la famille, Hinata tu es intérêt à faire tes devoirs.

- Oui père.

Après son petit déjeuné, elle se leva et s'inclina respectueusement en remerciant son père de ce repas.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, enfile ses chaussures.

Un majordome l'interpella.

- Mademoiselle, votre voiture vous attends.

- Merci.

Elle sortie, et grimpa dans la même limousine d'hier. Sept heure quarante, elle arriva au lycée.

Elle entendit encore les murmures... cela l'agaçait, et pourtant à cause de son caractère timide... elle n'osa rien dire.

_Idiote ! Affirme toi bordel !_

_Oh ! tait toi !_

_Voila ! mais pas à moi !_

Elle soupira, un jours elle ira en hôpital psychiatrie... Cause ? S'insulte à elle même et envie de ce tuer ? ça marche non ?...

- Comment elle fait pour être aussi belle et fraîche la Hyuga ? demanda un homme à son groupe d'ami.

_Je prend peut-être des douches le matin tête de noeux..._

_HA HA HA HA ! Celle là, il faut que tu la sorte !_

- Hinata, elle se retourna vers son cousin, je serai de sortie de classe aujourd'hui. Ne m'attends pas !

Puis il partit. Elle soupira, et se dirigea dans le bâtiment A où elle avait un cours de biologie. Dans les couloirs, elle y vit le blond de hier. Elle le regarde surprise, lui sourit. Elle baisse la tête honteuse et le rouge aux joues. La jeune fille rose se dirigea vers elle.

- Salut ! Tu as aussi cours de biologie ?, Hinata hocha la tête, Génial ! on va être ensemble !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui prend ? Hier, c'était limite si elle m'insulter pas de traînée...

_Elle ta insultée de traînée ! Tue là !_

_La ferme !_

- Ah..., c'était tout ce qu'elle pu dire

- Au faite, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et eux, en désignant du doigt les deux garçons, c'est Naruto et Sasuke !

- Hm... Enchantée, Hinata Hyuga..., puis elle partie dans la salle de cours.

Elle se mit tout en fond comme à son habitude. Elle n'aimait pas être devant, elle sentait les regards posés sur elle quand elle prenait ou non la parole. Elle vit le brun rentrer de la classe avec le blond et la rose. Ils s'assirent devant elle tout en discutant.

- Hinata !, cria un jeune homme aux cheveux marron avec des tatouages rouge sur ses joues.

- Salut Kiba, souri t-elle et il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

- Ce sont des nouveaux ?, elle hocha la tête, Tu les connais ?

- La fille c'est présentée tout à l'heure.

Le blond se retournait légèrement, juste pour la voir discrètement. Elle parlait avec ce Kiba... Étant au milieu de ses deux amis, Sasuke lui donna un discret coup de pied, pour qu'il cesse de l'espionner. Il regarde Sasuke puis il entendit des pas. Un autre jeune homme avec des lunette noir et une capuche sur sa tête.

- Shino !, cria Kiba

_ Il n'arrête pas de crier celui là ! pensa Naruto

_Avoue que tu veux lui trancher ses cordes vocales !_

_C'est vrai que l'envie de ne manque pas..._

_Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas les couilles de parler à Hinata ! Trouillard ! Tapette ! Trou du cul !_

_Bon ta gueule ! Tu me les casses là !_

- Bonjour Shino, salua Hinata calmement.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa à côté de Kiba. Les places dans les paillasses était par trois.

Hinata se situe coté fenêtre, Kiba au milieu et Shino au couloir. Devant, Sasuke se était à la fenêtre, Naruto au milieu et Sakura au couloir.

Hinata regardait Naruto, il était à coupé le souffle. Naruto sentit qu'on le regardait, se tourna. Hinata rougie mais ne détourna plus les yeux. Il sourit. Il lui fait un petit signe de main. Elle fit pareil.

Kiba ayant vu l'échange et étant jaloux du nouveau, parla avec Hinata tout en lui touchant sa main. Cette dernière, surprise qu'on l'ai dérangée, regarda son ami. Naruto lui, il savait deux choses... une, c'était qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune Hinata mais pas lesquels et de deux, il voulait tuer Kiba pour l'avoir dérangé...


End file.
